Hug me, Brother
by Mus4u
Summary: This is PWP. Mature, slash, Drake/Josh. Written for comment fic


Drake wrapped himself around Josh; clasping his hands behind the broad back, pulling him closer. Josh murmured running his hands down Drake gripping his hips tightly, fitting them together more fully; rolling his hips, capturing a hiss of pleasure with his mouth. Moaning he pushed Drake back a step, knees hitting the edge of their bed and falling. Josh hooked his thumbs under the hem of Drake's shirt, tugging and revealing tanned skin. He slid to the floor hands running up Drake's thighs coming to rest on his hips, pulling and Drake settled closer. One hand trailed up Drake's chest to rub over perk nipples, Drake gasped, arching into the touch. Josh started to work on his pants, thumbing opening the button and easing the zipper down. Drake strained towards his seeking his hand but Josh teasingly kept it out of reach. He growled grabbing Josh's wrist and forcing him onto the bulge. He chuckled, leaning forward, hot breath ghosting over skin. Drake whimpered pushing his pants down farther finally releasing his dick, tenting his boxers.

"Please," Drake mumbled looking down at Josh, eyes begging. "Need you-" he cut off with a strangled cry as Josh mouthed the hot organ through the cotton. Soaking it with his tongue Josh worked Drake's boxers and pants down to his knees. "All the way," Drake pushed weakly, hips bucking towards Josh's mouth as he dipped closer.

Josh grinned pulling Drake's pants down, letting them pool at his feet. He wrapped his hand around Drake's leaking member and flicked his tongue across the head; Drake hissed and Josh slipped his lips over the crown. "Fuck, Josh," Drake bucked. Josh hollowed his cheeks and let him slide along his tongue, he pushed against the pulsing vein. Josh hummed and Drake groaned, bucking wildly before Josh pinned his hips down with a strong grip. Josh tighten his hold on one hand and released the other hip, wrapping it back around Drake stroaking him roughly.

His tongued Drake's slit and smirked around his dick when the other boy cursed under his breath. "Stop fucking teasing me," he growled. Josh took it as invitation. He ripped Drake's pants off his feet and pushed him back, Josh climbed between his spread legs and pulled Drake up until he was straddling his hips. Josh looked Drake in the eye, slowing raising two fingers to his own mouth and sucked on them. Drake licked his lips hitching his hips up, eyes hooded.

"Is it enough?" Josh leaned down, whispering in Drake's ear teasing him with warm breath and the slightest touch of wet tongue on his lobe. Drake nodded, moaning when Josh finally started to tease his hole.

Josh brushed a single fingertip over the puckered entrance before pushing against it. He leaned down and kissed Drake effectively catching the moan that escaped him. He sat up wrapping the hand that had supported him around Drake's member and stroaked in time with his shallow thrusts. Drake's head moved from side to side and he arched into one touch to come down to the other, his moans turned to garbled words and then, "more damn it!"

"Impatient brother," Drake moaned louder, Josh's eyes flashed with want. Josh shoved another finger in. Derek stilled a moment before a guttural groan tore from his lips and he rocked in earnest on Josh's fingers. He siccosored them, panting, watching Drake begin to lose it.

"I-I'm ready," he panted, lifting his hips higher. "C'mon, Josh, now."

Josh shook his head, "you always say that." He slipped another finger pass the loosing muscle.

Drake groaned, "I like it-"

"No." Josh kissed him, biting at his lips. Drake moaned but he was rolling his eyes.

Finally Josh pulled his fingers free and Drake's mouth formed the shape of an O. Josh smirked, licking his lips, "ready brother?" He nibbled an ear taking himself in hand. Drake nodded weakly. He took a liberal amount of slick and stroked himself.

Josh lined himself up and started pushing, stroking Drake a bit harder, flicking his thumb over the head. "Fuck, fuck," Drake panted, head shaking from side to side, tongue poking out to wet his lips. Josh couldn't resist letting himself go to be able to lean down and kiss Drake pulling his tongue into his own mouth. His brother moan, licking at the roof of his mouth.

Josh moaned and trailed his lips down Drake's jaw and started sucking on his neck. Drake lifted his legs higher wrapping them around Josh's back, changing the angle completely and his moans changed to wimpers. "Oh, fuck Josh, harder." Drake tried speeding up his thrust but Josh kept his slow, agonizing pace.

"You're always in a hurry," he murmured against Drake's neck. Josh pushed his hand between their bodies and began stroking Drake's dick in time with his thrust. He moaned when Drake bit into his should, arching his back to push into him a little rougher. "God," he gasped, lifting one of Drake's legs up to his shoulder.

"Yes," Drake hissed. "Just fuck me into the mattrice."

Josh grunted lifting himself up to bring both of Drake's legs to his shoulders. He looked down to watch his dick move in and out of Drake's body and licked his lips as his thumb swiped over the head of his dick and dragged pre-come down to slick him up. "Oh, fuck," Josh grabbed Drake's hips roughly and started snapping his hips hard.

Skin against skin sounded in the rooms with their guttrual groans. Josh felt Drake's dick pulse in his hand once, twice before he erupted over both their stomachs and Josh's hand. Drake moaned as Josh licked his hand clean before he dropped, holding himself up with one hand and grabbed Drake's hip with the other. Josh groaned, forehead pressed to Drake's as release reached him.

He held himself up, panting against Drake's mouth for a moment before gently pulling his dick out and lowered Drake's legs carefully. He rolled over on to his back and Drake followed to drap himself across Josh's chest. Josh ran his hand through his hair softly, brushing the sweaty looks out of Drake's face. "One of these days," Josh said softly. "I'm going to fuck you so slow, you'll beg me to let you come."

Drake snorted, "good luck." He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Josh. "You always lose control."

Josh smiled sleepily, "it's going to happen." Drake laughed and kissed Josh, like a promise.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh.

Written for trulybloom for their prompt "Hug me, Brother" on comment_fic. I did not set out to write pure smut...it just happened. Whoops *g* The theme for the day was Forbidden Fruit, it felt...right :D Enjoyed?


End file.
